This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Resource for nonhuman primate cell-depleting antibodies This program aims to develop new reagents, identify existing reagents and test them for use in nonhuman primate models. AIDS related